The God of the New World
by N. S. Merovingian
Summary: Light Yagami has lost the battle against Near but Ryuk other plans for the One True Human Shinigami. A Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Fic.
1. The fall and rise of Light Yagami

**Chapter 1: The Fall and Rise of Light Yagami**

**Disclamer: I do not own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"_I swear father, once I catch Kira, I'll send him to the electric chair"_

"_People may look at Kira as if he's a heartless criminal while at public but once they're no longer in the eyes of persecution… People cheer for him and look upon him as a God!"_

"_Gathering from Kira's behavior, he is very immature and hates to lose... just like me"_

"_IF NO ONE WILL DO IT THEN WHO WILL?!"_

"_Aye, the you write the name of a person while picturing his face in your mind and they die, that's what it is, a notebook of death"_

"_Raito, although I'm not supposed to pick sides, people do annoy me so much and there's this guy following us"_

"_Kira, your methods are… Evil"_

"_The Law has its limits"_

"_Raito, you are worse than a god of death, you are the true devil."_

"_If we catch Kira, He is Evil. If he rules the world, he is Justice"_

"_It's written amazingly well... But if you don't take out the part that says, "I don't care if you kill L," I'll die."_

"_But if you kill all the bad people... you will be the only bastard left"_

"_That's right... I am Kira"_

Light Yagami ran away as fast as he could from the investigation team, clutching his wounded hand and panting heavily as his energy was drained. He lost it all, All of it, the only purpose that he had, the chance to cleanse this world of all evil was taken away from him by the SPK and the Investigation Team.

The Death Note, his very regalia was no longer within his grasp. Without it, Light knew that he was just human and now that everyone knew his true identity there was no chance in hell that he'll be able to lay his hands on another Death Note or even find a strong Kira Supporter that will believe him, not without the Death Note.

And there he was, a wounded man, an escapee, powerless and vulnerable. Light was considered as Japan's most brilliant mind but he never learned the lesson of those who strive too far.

There was once a young man who was given a pair of wings that were made of wax, using these wings, he was able to soar high into the clouds and fly with the birds but this man was drowned into his own pride that he chose to fly towards the sun, intending to replace Helios the Sun God. For his ignorance, The Sun melted his wings and he fell to his death.

Light's condition was no better than Icarus himself, he was already in a high position but somehow he gone too far and melted his wings.

The Giver of Justice turned his head, looking for his pursuers but to no avail.

Were they planning another bitter victory over him?

Or did Near also calculated the path that he was supposed to run to and placed SWAT teams to ambush him?

Light's body was cold now, loss of blood he thought. With more than 5 bullets in his body, Light wouldn't be surprised if they were able to track him by the blood trail that he made.

He made a sharp turn and entered another warehouse, taking a few breaths before continuing up the rusty stairs, he didn't knew where to go but Light knew that he had to keep on moving, the world depended on him and he had to create a world full of happy and good people as soon as possible.

#############

Outside, on top of a tower, sat Light's apple addicted Shinigami, looking over the setting sun. This was the end as he knew it, the human world was full of fun and excitement just as he expected but it all came to this very moment.

"I told you Raito… That when the time comes, I will be the one who will write your name on the Death Note" Ryukk said before he opened his Death Note and wrote the very name that he thought he never would've written, the name of the human who showed him that human matters are the best form of entertainment.

**Light Yagami.**

A sigh escaped the shinigami's abnormally huge mouth, showing his sharp and pointy teeth along with his black tongue "It's been fun while it lasted, buddy"

Light tripped and fell face first into the rusty stairs, Something told him that his time has come and there was no more use in running.

_40 seconds or less…_

Light breathed steadily and forced himself to lie on his back, pushing aside the fact that he was in pain and looked at whatever remaining sunlight that was able to seep through the holes in the walls of the warehouse.

"So this is… where it all ends…" Light whispered, waiting for the heart attack to take place "I guess… taking all of the world's problems was too much for me… ngh!" And there he felt it, his favorite type of execution; he could feel his heart clog up, begging to beat again but the endeavor caused more pain to him and he was forced to let it all happen.

After a few seconds, the person that everyone knew as the savior of mankind and the defender of the weak was dead, eyes lifeless and staring into oblivion.

Aizawa rushed into the very warehouse that Light bursted into but his gun was in his holster, this was because even though he had a deep hatred towards Kira, he still had respect towards Light Yagami and believed that all the bullets that Matsuda fired was enough.

When was about to ascend the stairs and follow the blood trail, he stopped as he caught a glimpse of Light's body lying in the middle of the stairs, harmless and lifeless.

"Near…" Aizawa spoke through his walkie-talkie "It's over… Light is Dead"

###

Ryukk closed his Death Note and placed it on its strap on his belt before taking an apple from the side and held it up towards the sun as if offering it.

"I may not be able to accompany you in the next world and see all of your promising plans for the future but… here's to you" Ryukk said with respect for the True Human Shinigami "Go and win this time"

###

Light's eyes opened so suddenly and he jolted out of his bed screaming and clutching his chest tightly, still feeling the pain of the heart attack. The was filled with cold sweat all over his body and was shaking like a rattlesnake's rattler, when he tried to get a clear view of his surroundings, all he could see was blurry images and the sides of his eyes just like when you see through binoculars.

A few more seconds later and his heartbeat began to steady and his eyesight became clearer and only until that moment did he notice that there was someone knocking forcefully into the door of 'his' room.

"OTAIR?! DEAR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Shouted a woman's voice.

_Otair? What the? Is this some kind of a joke?_ Light asked himself as he panted looking around before he frantically checked himself, feeling every part of his body and facial features.

He had the body of what seems to be a twelve year old but his mind as of the genius he once was.

"This is…"

"OTAIR?! HONEY?!" The knocking continued, it seemed that this woman was of his relation.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright! Mom!" Light admitted that he had difficulty saying that word to someone he hardly knew but if he made a wild guess…

Not all was lost

"You sure?! It sounded like you had a terrible dream" His 'Mother' said from behind the door.

"I know, it was bad…" Light smiled at the thought and laid back down on his bed, having the demonic grin in his face and eyes glimmering with a red light in the darkness of his room "But not terrible"

"If you say so… You don't want me to tuck you in?" She asked.

Light glared at the door but kept his cool, he had to keep the façade intact in order to rebuild his dreams. "No thank you, I'm fine really" Light said with the best of his twelve year old acting performance. He already had the information of Otair being his name and it won't take long before he could climb up the social ladder with his intelligence.

He waited for a response but his 'Mother' didn't reply, she probably went back with his 'father' whoever that is.

"Ehehehehehehe…" Light snickered and raised his hand towards the ceiling "Near… This time…."

"**It's my win"**


	2. You are not alone

"Alchemy…."

This was first word that Light said the next morning when he opened the dusty book that was in the nearby book case of his room, upon opening the tome he was amazed to see how complex and specific every instruction, formula and procedures were. Never before did he ever see such a menacing and strict book in his life like this, in his home world, everything can be made if adequate amounts of an object was present and alternatives can be used if a material needed isn't enough but here it seems that the only exception is a surplus of the ingredients if they wanted to avoid the negative effects of

Light stopped with his red eyes glaring at two bold words "Equivalent Exchange" Not the type of terminology that he wanted to hear about during his new life. It mimics Newton's third law of motion. "For every single action made there is an equal and opposite reaction" Light recited to himself, looking over to what he have done so far and tried to see where have he gone wrong.

Mikami Teru, Amane Misa and Takada Kiyomi were all useful and faithful to him, the only thing that went wrong is that Light forgot that Near and Mello were much more smarter and had more resources to use against them, giving more that what they could get.

L…. L was his counterpart and there was no way he could avoid the sweet tooth come and destroy his rise to divinity, Light could've used accidents as a method of claiming the lives of those who were unworthy but that would make him an unknown and the world will not know of the God of the New World's actions to purge all evil from it.

"There was something that made my fall…" Light whispered and closed the book and placed a hand on his chin, rewinding all of the actions that he made during his first life more specifically.

Demegawa was using his name in order to reap funds from the people.

Higuchi Kyosuke was not much help but he was essential to his plans.

Ryuk…

Light blinked and grinned evilly before he started to chuckle "Ryuk… I never got the chance to thank you and yet… You sent me to another rotten world filled with evil people. Yeah, I get it now, My work on earth is done, I may have failed but my influence will spread. The world will always remember The Kira Age as a golden era where criminals were brought to justice and all of the victims families rejoiced as their loved ones were avenge, the current generation might resent me but as newer generations comes they will ask their parents why did they kill the last Freedom Fighter? Why did they let the criminals roam free once again? Why did they kill God?! The unborn children will resent their parents for turning away the justice that their God gave to them and as they grow, they will rise and step up against crime and will continue the works of Kira…. Hopefully, A worthy successor will come and one day that successor will acquire The Death Note!"

Somehow, Light expected some thunder clap right after his speech but the reality of day and clear skies slightly disappointed him. Shrugging himself, he reopened the book and started reading the basics of alchemy.

"The transmutation circle acts as a medium that binds the elements and structures the result of the desired transmutation, deep concentration and manipulation over the atoms speeds up the process as it is similar to weaving a sheet of cloth at incredible speeds" Light continued reading to himself, absorbing the knowledge that this world has to offer. He'll start with this book and then another and then another until he sees that all he knows about this world is enough for a God to lead this world.

"A stated by Professor Taylor…." Light stopped and widened his eyes "Taylor…"

"_hm? They're making a broadcast, Raito" Ryuk commented as he turned his head towards the TV that was on Light's desk, showing the podium on which the logo of the UN was visible._

_Light raised a brow, making him stop on what he was doing at the moment. "What kind of fiasco is this?" he asked, seeing the name plate at the podium that read 'Lind L. Taylor'_

"_And now we will start the summit" the announcer stated and a man in a formal attire came into view and bowed towards the viewers._

"_Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Lind L. Taylor, from which you all know as L." was his opening speech._

"_L eh? was this supposed to intimidate me?" Light asked as he boredly watched the broadcast, knowing full well about this famous detective but the feeling of imminent threat was absent. What could a detective, who was half a world away, do to him? No one will be able to pin point his location and everyone will be crazy to just say that Kira is living in Japan._

_Light continued to watch this broadcast that was supposed to have God give into guilt but speech alone would not make Light move a muscle until…_

"_Kira… your actions... Are Evil" _

That was when he started to lose, if he hadn't killed Taylor then Light could've bought more time and delayed his fall for a long time.

Light jumped a bit from his bed as there was a knock on his door.

"Otair? Dear? Your friends are waiting outside, would you want me to keep your food warm?" it was his 'mother's' voice.

"friends?" Light whispered to himself and tensed, if this version of him had friends then not having any memories of them will be a setback. "yeah, I'll be right there" he replied and got dressed before exiting his room, avoiding eye contact with his 'mother' who was looking at him.

"Dear don't you want to comb your hair? You may hurt your eyes if you don't move them to the side" She suggested.

The boy genius wished to glare at her for commenting about his looks but he needed to keep this act until he knows that he's stable with this reality "No thanks mom, I don't really want to keep them waiting" he replied politely and looked towards the mirror.

Black hair…. Black eyes…..

He'll need to change that later; he needs to stay true to his original form. If he didn't, Ryuk won't recognize him if he somehow finds a way to get back to earth.

Light rubbed his nose a bit before opening the front door and looked over the group of three pre-pubescent children that were waiting for him. One boy and two girls

The God of the New World widened his eyes at the sight of them as they looked like miniature versions of Teru, Misa and Takada.

"OTAIR-KUN!" Squealed the Misa look-a-like and glomped Light without warning though the latter wasn't surprised to see this action.

"eh… m-missed me much?" Light asked, unsure on what to say to them.

The Teru look-a-like raised a curious brow at him "Don't tell me you forgot again?" he asked.

"That's the third time, Otair" Takada commented.

"awwww" Misa whined "don't be rash on him, you know how Otair Godeaight study late at night"

Otair Godeaight?

"Y-yeah, sorry guys" Light said and carefully pushed Misa away from him "Well I've been thinking for a while now and I think that when we first met, it wasn't really much and it doesn't feel kind of formal. It makes me feel that I've forced you to become my friends and I think we should start over"

Teru nodded to his suggestion "being friends in a cafeteria doesn't sound good actually, I though that I should suggest reintroducing ourselves but I was a bit shy on you guys too"

Light grinned at this, he'll form his team of Kiras once again "alright, do you want to go first?" he looked towards Teru.

"Yes" he bowed to them and stood high "My name is True M. Miika but for personal reasons, call me Teru, the anagram of True"

Takada nodded and went next "My name is Dion T. Maikamy but I like being called Takada for some reason"

"MISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FOR THE WIN!" Misa said, sounding like a cheerleader.

Light nodded and ran his hand through his hair "Call me Light, The God of The New World, and I want the three of you to be my friends and disciples"

Teru blinked at what Light said "Man that was awesome!"

"MISA AGREES! MISA WANTS TO BECOME LIGHT'S FRIEND AND DISCIPLE!" Misa squealed and so did Takada.

Light chuckled and started walking "So what are he going to do again?"

"hide and seek" Teru answered

"Hide and Seek?" Light raised a brow, uninterested "can we do something more interesting? Like Alchemy?" he asked.

"Alchemy?" Takada "We can but there's not a single alchemist in town"

"Not to mention that Light's parents are normal folks" Misa answered, clinging to him

"Misa, please let go of me" Light politely asked as he turned his head.

"oops, sorry" Misa immediately let go of him.

"Now, I know it seems much but I need to find a mentor that'll teach me in alchemy-" Light was cut off as he bumped into someone and fell hard on his backside. He didn't know why but he began to tear up and sniffle.

"Oh I'm so sorry young man! I wasn't looking on where I was going!" Said the woman that he bumped into, she crouched and looked at him for any scratches, knowing full well that a wailing boy would get her into trouble.

Light rubbed his eyes and looked up, seeing a woman with black hair with dreadlocks branching off of it, blue/black eyes and a Flamel tattoo on the left side of her collarbone, the design of which appears to be her personal crest

"Are you alright?! Please don't cry! You want some candy? I'll transmute a toy for you!" she begged.

Transmute…. A toy…

Light grinned in his mind.

_She's an alchemist, oh how ironic fate can be._


End file.
